Collide : Rewrite
by The real Monkey chan
Summary: When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rated T for possible Language and violence. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many
1. Chapter 1: Keeping an Unexpected Promise

**_Collide_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **Here we are the rewrite of Collide, I've changed a lot of things from the first Collide. Such as how Marcy got to wonderland, Marcy herself, and some aspects of Marcy's past. So enjoy ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: <em>**When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/Clover/ Heart/ Diamond series they belong to Quinrose.

Claim: I own the OC Marceline and this story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: Keeping an Unexpected Promise.<em>**

_Peter stood still and watched Marcy walk away for a moment until his heart couldn't take it anymore. When he arrived at the edge of the chasm, he turned back to the large mansion with a smile and said before he jumped back into the wonderful wonder world, "Farewell, my unexpected girl!"_

* * *

><p><em>••• <em>_•••_

* * *

><p><em>Marcy ran with a large smile plastered on her face pulling her red wagon behind her, and a jet black kitten beside her. Stopping in the middle of the garden surrounded by a large party of people, she looks round for someone in particular. Spotting him she grins wider, "PAPA!" she yells dropping the wagon handle and racing towards the tall figure dressed in a blue pin striped suit.<em>

_The dark haired man stops talking to group of women wooing over him his attention goes straight to blonde child with a pretty blue dress bouncing from the ground up into his chest. "Marcy!" he cheers holding her up in the air and spinning round laughing with her._

"_Sorry I'm late home baby, but daddy was helping a nice family like ours find a new home" the girl's father explains balancing her on his hip._

"_That's very nice of daddy he's a good person" Marcy asks playing with her father's tie. _

_Marceline's dad laughs nodding, "yes it is, and that's because me and mummy have our own estate agency where we help other families find nice homes like ours" he adds looking back at the large house that the Rouge family occupied._

"_Now my little princess what have you been up to today?" Her father asks stroking the child's cheek tenderly. _

_Marceline giggles clapping her hands at her father. "I went on an adventure today!" she exclaims but then frowns, "but I think it was just a dream because I woke up under a tree" _

_Franklin tilts his head at the girl in his arms, "what was the adventure poppet?"_

"_I went to wonderland like in the story book you read me papa! There was a white rabbit in clothes and he was coming for Jasmine first but I told him not to, because she is like the Jabberwocky" Marcy's father laughs hard at this statement. "Then I and Peter – that's the rabbit's name – had lunch then we went to wonderland and it was SO amazing Papa! Peter and I had ice cream, I met the queen of hearts, her name was Vivaldi, and she gave so many pretty clothes and threw me a ball, I then met the knave of hearts, his name was Ace, and he didn't have any direction not at all, Papa he got us lost and left me in a bush" Marcy explains and pouts hard crossing her arms._

_Franklin laughed but then apologizes and kisses Marceline's forehead, she then goes on to explain her adventures in wonderland, but leaves out that her wagon and presents became real and that she kissed Peter._

"_That sounds like an amazing adventure darling and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today" the girl's dad says gently stroking some of her hair. "Now Poppet, where is your mother?" Franklin places his daughter down and looks round her his wife. _

_Marcy turns round looking for her mother, grinning widely she points to her brunette mother at the edge of the garden. "Over there papa!" she yells getting her mother's attention._

* * *

><p><em>••• <em>_•••_

* * *

><p><em>{ 7 years later }<em>

_Marceline stood under her old childhood treehouse wrapped in a thick coat trying to warm herself in the cold rain. She had been outside under this tree every day since she turned 16, waiting for the white rabbit to return for her. So far he had not come, not even a letter was left for her so he would return soon, to explain the delay and so that she would be unable to return; she would understand if she couldn't return if he had told her and explained the reasons why. But no nothing had come. _

_It was the day before her 17__th__ and she was starting to lose hope that the white rabbit would ever return for her. _

"_Big Sis! Big Sis!" _

_Marcy turns her head down to the two children dressed in rain coats and welly boots, she smiles at them._

"_Mummy said it's time for dinner now" the youngest one, a small blonde girl with a flushed nose and cheeks._

"_She made your favourite, chicken pot pie" the older of the two, a boy with black hair and bright red nose._

_Marceline nods stroking her hair back and pulling her hood up, she follows the two into the house._

* * *

><p><em>••• <em>_•••_

* * *

><p><em>{ Wonderland Present day }<em>

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" Peter yells running through the halls of the heart castle, he holds his large pocket watch to his face that would usually hang at his hip. "Oh my, Oh my how late am thy. I must make haste if I am not to see her say goodbye"

"Mister White!" a faceless heart solider yells trying to catch Peter in his run.

"No time to spare solider, I must speech with the sickly caterpillar" the prime minister calls back entering a door that led to a ladder going to a room, like a rabbit burrow.

The rabbit eared man locks his door and slides down the ladder, he removes his jack and loosens his collar and falls to the bed. He is quick to close his ruby eyes and relax himself to the point where he drifts of into a sleep.

Now in a slumber Peter calls, "Nightmare! Nightmare you bag worm!"

"Alright, alright! There is no need to shout just call maybe with a nice rhyme in it" Nightmare moans crossing his arms and inviting the white rabbit to his realm. "What do you want Peter?"

"Is it time yet, May I go and fetch her Nightmare" Peter asks eagerly.

"By her you are referring to….Alice? Marceline?" Nightmare asks floating down to Peter.

"Marcy you nitwit!" peter scolds with his ears twitching up. "I've been waiting too long, I've kept her waiting too long! She needs me!"

The caterpillar laughs floating back up high to stare down at Peter. "Yes it has been quite some time since Marceline had come to play in wonderland, the last time was when she was young and having her return would be nice for both Wonderland and her" Nightmare says crossing his legs and holding his chin. Sighing and dropping his hands to rest upon his knee, he nods and drops his legs from their crossed state and hovers a hand up in mid-air. The space where his hand hovers a mirror appears showing the image of young blonde woman in a kitchen chopping carrots.

"Marcy!" Peter yells with cheeks flushed and red eyes shining with happiness.

With his hand still hovering in front of the image of the woman, Nightmare's hand glows brightly. "The connection has been made, now go Peter" the caterpillar whispers forcing the rabbit eared man to awake from his slumber. His short slumber.

* * *

><p><em>••• <em>_•••_

* * *

><p><em>{ Marceline }<em>

Marceline finishes chopping two carrots into plenty of tiny and chunky discs, and she places her knife down onto the chopping board.

"Marcy do you know where the table clothes are?" Diana asks wiping her wet hands onto her apron as she steps away from the sink.

"Aren't there some in pantry?" the blonde woman asks going to sink herself to wash her hands. Her mother pulls a face and shakes her head.

"Nope, Alexis looked, and when I mean looked, she tore everything out of the cupboard and couldn't find them, so do you know where some are?"

Marceline laughs softly drying her hands on a tea towel. "I think we might have put some away in a box up in the tree house" the blonde replies holding her chin, "I'll go and check, if not we might have some with the Halloween and Christmas stuff in the attic" she adds going to the coat cupboard – the cupboard under the stairs just outside the kitchen – and takes her beige coat.

Slipping on her coat she goes to the back door. "Oh but I don't want to use a Halloween table cloth they'll have pumpkins, skeletons, witches and vampires on and just give the wrong vibe to your going away party, and a Christmas table cloth will just clash with the dress code" Diana moans huffing and crossing her arms.

Rolling her eyes Marcy walks out into the garden and shivers hard. Though it was only early Autumn the weather today was rather cold, so cold that when breathing Marcy could see her breathe only making her feel colder.

Rubbing her arms roughly in an attempt to heat herself up, the blonde tracks quickly to the large naked tree with a small wooden hunt built into the branches. Marcy smiles softly seeing the rope ladder still hanging down from the last time she went up there, it was covered in cobwebs from the summer spiders and was slightly damp from the morning's frost.

Nonetheless, Marceline grabs hold of the robe and starts to climb up, reaching the entrance of the house she crawls herself in and sighs hard. "I forgot how hard it was to climb that blasted thing" she curses rubbing the back of her head standing. "Now where are the table cloths?" she murmurs starting to look through the soft and damp boxes.

* * *

><p><em>••• <em>_•••_

* * *

><p>After 25 minutes of checking most of the boxes and having them fall apart on her from their dampness, Marcy hadn't found the table clothes. Though she had found boxes of her old trinkets from her childhood; old toys, figurines, jewellery and other things like a map. Finding these brought back many memories, both good and bad.<p>

"I was silly back then believing that rabbit was real and that he'd ever come back to me, it was just a dream" Marceline states with a sorrow look while placing down a large white rabbit teddy. Her eyes wandered to the last box, "of course, knowing my luck they are in the last box" groaning she waddles to the closed box and grabs the flaps opening them up.

"ARG!" Marcy yelps loudly as something in the box jumps out and onto her latching onto her front.

"MARCY!" a white smartly dressed rabbit squeals wrapping his arms round the stunned blonde woman's neck. "Oh how I have missed you, believe me it is true!" he chirps with his fluffy cheeks blushing bright red.

"NO!" Marceline screams pushing the rabbit hard from her chest and cuddles herself backing away till she hit the wall.

Seeing her distressed Peter changes back to his human form. "Marcy what is wrong I don't understand" the rabbit eared man starts stepping forward.

"How, I don't understand you shouldn't be real, just a dream" Peter is hurt by her words and steps back, "and if you are real, why? Why did you come back now of all times!" Marcy scolds stepping forward, "do you know how long I waited for you to come back, do you?!" she yells in Peter's face.

"4 years I waited for you! At this very tree I waited from the moment I turned 16 years old, the age that Nightmare promised I could return. But you never came for me" feeling tears come the blonde lowers her head and sniffles wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry if you've come to take me back, but I'm not going, I've moved on sorry" Marceline explains walking past a stunned Peter and to the box which he came out of finding the table cloths.

"Moved on! No Marcy you can't, you can't have! I'm sorry it took me the time really I am, but there was nothing I could do it was complicated back in wonderland" Peter pleads slamming his hand onto the box lid stopping the blonde from picking it up.

"No Peter just go home and play castle or something with the role holders, I don't have time to dream I have a life now" Marcy responds pushing Peter's hand off the box and picking it up, but the rabbit eared man stops her by stepping in front of her and grabbing hold of the box, "Peter let go" the blonde woman pleads tugging at the box gentle, but Peter stands firm not letting go of the box.

"No. I made a promise that I would take you back to wonderland and I intend to keep it" with that Peter snatches the box of table cloths from the shocked blonde's hands, tosses it out of the window. Before she could protest, the rabbit eared man grabs her waist and lifts her onto his shoulder.

"P-Peter put me down at once!" Marcy screams with her face going pale with fright. When the rabbit man hybrid refuses to let her go and climbs onto the treehouse's window, the young woman began to kick at her captor's stomach, but he did not flinch but grunted and fought the pain and jumped out the window. Marceline clenches her eyes shut tightly having a fear of falling.

Landing on the wet and chilled grass Marcy clenches tightly to back of Peter's jacket shaking, not hearing any more protests or feeling them the white rabbit advances to large cavern in the far end of the garden.

"Please stop!" Marceline whispers one more protest eyeing the hole, Peter shakes his head and walks to the edge of the cavern.

"Hold on tight" he replies, and with a swift push up on his legs, the rabbit eared man jumps down the large, dark and cold cavern.

* * *

><p><em>••• <em>_•••_

* * *

><p>Falling down the dark abyss, Marcy screams her lungs out gripping to Peter's jacket. The rabbit human hybrid winces his eyes shut from the high pitched scream directly into his tall ears that arch high from the pain.<p>

"M-Marcy, dear, please don't scream into my ears" Peter whimpers shifting his hold on the blonde, so that he now cradles her. Marceline whimpers wrapping her arms tightly round Peter's neck and buries her face into his shoulder.

A bright light then finally starts to poke through, the seeming never ending darkness.

* * *

><p><em>••• <em>_•••_

* * *

><p><em>~ {Marceline POV} ~<em>

"Ow, Ow, ow" I moan pushing myself up from the ground to kneel on my knees, I rub my sore neck then go to massage my shoulder.

Opening my eyes I have to bink them a couple of times to adjust my vision, a give them an occasional rub. When my vision has adjust and my surroundings come into view, my eyes widen with a number of emotions; shock, fright, surprise and disbelief.

I shot up from the stony floor and run to the wall, I grab hold of the bricks that stuck out in the wall tightly peering over the edge, my mouth hangs up and for a moment I am speechless. "W-Wonderland!" I shriek finding my voice.

"That's right" Peter starts making himself known, I turn sharply round to stare at him and he smile, "I brought you back Marcy therefore keeping my promise to you!" he finishes racing to me and grabbing my hands and holding them tightly.

My brow arches up into a frown and I tug my hands back, taking a step back myself. "Why? I told you no!" I snap bringing my hands close to my chest.

Peter's ears drop to the sides of his face and he frowns, "I made a promise to you Marcy when you were young how I could let young Marceline down even if she has grown up, I knew she loved it here and wanted to come back" he responds shoving a hand into his jacket pocket ruffling about for something. His hand is then pulled out holding onto a small glass blue coloured bottle, with a liquid inside.

My eyes widen remembering what that liquid might be. "Medicine of hearts" I gasp taking a few fast steps back just to attempt to get away from the man who had the liquid that would start my game. But I find myself trapped, a wall behind me stops me in my tracks and the rabbit ear man inches closers making me pin myself against the wall.

"P-Please don't Peter" I plead lowering my head and covering my mouth, "I wanna go home please" I begin to cry and shake as he takes the topper of the bottle off.

Peter slips his index finger under my chin tilting my head up, "Marcy please make this easier for the both of us I don't want to force you to drink this and you don't want me to either, but if you don't comply and drink you leave me no choice" he whispers holding a serious but somewhat caring look on his face.

He then places the small bottle between his lips and tilts it back, empty there entire liquid into his mouth. I raise my brow and my hands to rest as fists under my chin.

_I thought the medicine was for me?_

While stuck in thought, Peter grabs the back of my head forcing it forward where his lips slam against mine. I clamp my eyes and lips shut, but Peter bites my lip forcing me to open my mouth and giving him the opportunity to force the medicine into my mouth, as his lips are now locked on me I have no choice but swallow.

Swallowing the unpleasant liquid that snug my throat on the way down started to make my eyes water. When I feel the last drop fall down my throat I quickly place my hands on Peter's chest and shove him off of me, when he is pushed away I begin to cough and hunch over wiping my mouth.

_I thought he didn't want to force. _I thought standing straight and roughly wiping my mouth of our merged saliva.

"Oh Marcy you've gotten quite good at kissing since you were little!" Peter jokes laughs licking his lips, what I hope was some left over medicine. My face goes bright red and I stomp towards the rabbit man hybrid and raise my hand.

_*SMACK*_

I glare furiously at Peter as my hand leaves a red mark on his cheek, the force of my smack knocked his glasses. "You b******! First you kidnap me from my happy life, then force me to drink an unknown substance and worst of all you do it by kissing me!" I scream in his face, I frown lowering my head seeing Peter frown, lower his head and ears at me. He looked like a kicked puppy, well bunny.

I kneel down and pick his glasses off the ground and give them a quick clean, I step back towards Peter and slide them gently onto his face.

"Sorry" I softly say step away from him and turn away.

"It's okay because it's you Marceline" Peter says with a happy smile even though he was holding his cheek, which looked extremely sore. He steps towards me and takes my hand to place it over the mark, "because it's you this pain couldn't hurt me" he repeats nuzzling into my hand, I hold a confused look pulling my hand away.

Peter begins to walk away from me towards a door way, he looks back at me quick. "The game has begun Marceline, have fun, be happy, and find me haha" he laughs, and with that he runs away.

I go to chase after him, "w-wait Peter!" I cry out but stumble, the feeling of being drowsy had suddenly come over me and I slowly fall to the floor on my side. As my eyes fight to stay open I notice the empty vile not too far from, and I swear if just for a second I see the topper of it flicker into a different shape. But before I could check my eyes close.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, the next chapter I will post next week :).<p>

I'd appreciate it if you would give me your feedback on the chapter, even if it's to say Nice, make more, or this was crap! YOU SUCK! - kidding please don't I'll cry; really I will :'D


	2. Chapter 2: From Heart to Clover

_**Collide**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Here we are with the second chapter WOOP! Got some really great feedback for the last chapter ^_^. I'd like to first give thanks to Roxie14, Kiki's-stories-are-awesomeness, FloraRose23, lazura234, Vampire Siren and Fan-from-you, or favouriting, following and reviewing the first chapter of this story! And a big thank you to all who have taken time to read more story :D.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: <em>**When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/Clover/ Heart/ Diamond series they belong to Quinrose.

Claim: I own the OC Marceline and this story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two: From Heart to Clover<strong>_

Starting to wake up I clench my hands, in my left I feel something hard, smooth and cool like glass. I open my eyes and see the vile with my fingers curled round it, I don't remember grabbing the vile nor do I remember there being a small drop at the bottle I was sure Peter forced me in drinking it all.

I grip the vile even tightly pushing myself up to sit on my knees and look around the clock tower roof top, still how I remember it.

"Even the touch I remember" I whisper stroking the smooth stone beneath me. I tilt my head up to look up at the Wonderland sky, it glistened with morning light which was strange because when I arrived I could have sworn it was mid-afternoon. I shake my head of the matter as I remembered that time was a funny thing in Wonderland, so I push myself to my feet and start to move, if I wanted to get to Peter to get me home I wanted to do it before the world decided it was night.

However, a part of me wanted to stay up in this clock tower so none of Wonderland knew I had returned. It had been so long since I was here and I didn't feel ready to meet them all again, for them treat me different from when I was child. For me to feel like Alice's replacement.

No I don't want that, so I don't want to be Heart right now.

Pushing negative thoughts aside, I walk to the tower's door way to exit down the long flight of stairs. Though I find that impossible as the stairs were now here, there and everywhere, it felt like I was in the ending of Labyrinth.

"Toby?!" I call out and actually begin looking for a baby in a red and white striped footie pyjamas, and of course there was no baby crawling on the ceiling.

I sigh and take a chance and step into the corridor and take the first stair case down finding myself in what I would call, the valley of doors.

"_**Come this way!"**_

"_**Marcy this way!"**_

"_**Marceline Come!"**_

"_**This way, come this way Marcy!"**_

"What the – these doors are talking aren't they, talking doors that's illogical" I yelp stepping away from the doors and run back up the stairs, only to find more doors.

"_**Marceline Open me!"**_

"_**OPEN ME!"**_

"_**Marcy come and open me!"**_

"_**Me, Open ME!"**_

This was weird a door should not be yelling out for me to open it, it's an inanimate object. I turn left and take a stair case twisting downwards only running into another hallway of doors. "No way! There's no getting away from them" I panic and dropping to my knees cover my face.

"_**Marcy come this way"**_

_Alexis, that's Alexis's voice how?_

I stand to attention at my younger sister's voice calling out to me through the yelling of the doors, "Alexis!" I call out panicked the last thing I wanted was for my sibling to be stuck here too, so I run in the direction I heard her voice.

"_**Marcy this way!"**_

"Lucas!" now my brother's voice calls out to me and I break down, "Lucas Alexis where are you?!" I yell out running through the doors, till I hear the door calling out to me.

"_**This way Marcy!"**_

This dark brown door was calling out to me in my siblings' voices to lure me in, and it was working. I draw closer to the door listening to its sweet whispers of going to another world, my hand is so close to touching the door handle and opening it.

"_Marcy Stop!"_

_What was that another door, no it said stop and I recognise that voice_

"_Marcy don't listen to the doors come this way, this way!"_

I look round for the person calling out to me just so I would know which direction to go in. "Which way, where are you, who is this?!"

"_Marcy come this way!"_

I grumble and run in the direction I came in and stop looking between a down and an up stair case, "which way now?" I ask hoping the mystery voice was still about.

"_Up come up Marcy!"_

The voice calls desperately, I nod and race up the surprisingly long stair case. Reaching the top the voice I still had to figure out called out again, if only I knew which way was this way.

"_Wrong way Marcy, come this way!"_

I growl and tightly my hands into fists, "could you be a bit more clear on which way is this way! Voice I do not know!"

"_This way Marcy to the left, then up the stairs, down the stairs and to the right. And you do know me Marcy try to remember my voice" _

I sigh and begin running in my given directions while multitasking in trying to figure out this voice. The voices of wonderland I remember are Peter's, the Queen's and the Jokers, and this voice was none of them so who was it.

"_This way Marceline!"_

_Nightmare!_

"_*smirk* this right Marcy, behind you"_

I turn round expecting to see the silver haired man but see an arch door way with a glowing light, I smile and head towards hoping it would be a way out of this stair case maze. I raise my brow at my new surroundings it was like a lobby of some sort, maybe a hotel?

"_Now Marcy go up these stairs to your left then go to your right, head left twice walk all the way to the stairs and walk up them, then turn right at the next hall way-"_

"Hey, hey, hey hang on a second mister! I'm not going to remember all that so take it step by step please!" I ask getting a head ache from all the directions being thrown at me, though I do notice that the other voices of the doors had vanished which made it easier to hear Nightmare.

"_Fine go up the stairs to your left then take a right…" _

"That's better"

••• •••

_{Nightmare's office}_

Gray glances over at his master whose smirks with his eyes closed, he sighs pick some more papers up that the tower master had refused to sign and threw them in a temper. "Master Nightmare what are you grinning about, you still have work to do?" he scolds slamming the papers on the desk hoping to snap Nightmare out from his thoughts.

"Hush Gray we have a guest now go get the door!" Nightmare orders getting himself comfortable in the couch chair and smoking his pipe.

"Guest Master Nightmare?" Gray asks straightening up the incubus's desk so it would at least look presentable.

"Yes Gray it's Marceline!"

The ex-assassin's cheek flush remembering the cute child from all those time changes ago, during Alice's game. He quickly rushes to the door.

••• •••

In breathe quickly in and out while I hunch over, I officially hate walking now and stairs more than ever.

"_Marcy come on hurry open the door!" _

_Wait you said not to open the doors, mixed messaging?_

"_NO! Just come inside, Hurry!"_

I pout at the over eager man's voice but nonetheless I do as he orders and walk to the door, but just as I'm about to grab the handle the doors opens. In shock I do a little jump back to stop myself from slipping, I stroke the right side of my face trying calm myself down.

"What's going on hurry up and come in Marcy!"

I hear Nightmare's voice in person and I quickly raise my head and come into view with the tall dark haired fellow in front of me.

"I didn't mean to startle you" the man says breaking our silence, I blush and shake my head.

"No it's fine its Nightmare's fault he should have informed me someone was already opening the door"

"HEY!" the man inside the room yells in protest, I could imagine the pout on his face form the tone of his voice.

"Please come in"

I nod and comply with the tall fellow's offer and stroll into the room. "Marceline! Over here!" I look to my left seeing Nightmare sat in a couch chair looking smug.

"Bloody hell you haven't changed over 15 years some plastic surgeon you must have" I comment on the silver haired man's appearance, the same as the day I met him.

Nightmare stands up slamming his hands on the coffee table, "hey the time passing in wonderland is different to your world, and we age different too!" he announces crossing his arms falling back into his chair.

I roll my eyes walking up to a seat opposite him and seat, coping him in crossing my arms and my legs. I glance over to the dark haired man in the right side of the room smoking a cigarette,

_Who is he, I know I've met him I just can't remember his name_

Nightmare suddenly bursts out laughing.

_I forgot you could read minds don't tell him I said… Err thought that_

He nods and sits up straight in his chair taking a puff of his pipe. "15 years it has been a while hasn't it"

My brow twitches "your joking of course it's been a while, I was 5 years old back then I'm now 20 and almost a fully developed woman, so start explaining why it took an extra 4 years to get me here. Because I had the impression I would come here when I was 16 but Peter was a no show"

Nightmare blows a large cloud of smoke out, "it's complicated-"

"That's exactly what Peter said now what was so complicated that it took 4 years, was there a waiting list of foreigners, did Alice stay longer than you planned, or was there a rat infestation because I'm not getting it?" I snap glaring hard at Nightmare.

"Yes Alice did stay a while after you left but not that long, however there were complications here in wonderland that don't concern you Marcy so just relax and have fun"

I frown and un-tense my shoulders a little and lay back further into the couch chair.

"And how did you remember Peter and Joker, but not me and Gray!" I face goes bright red and I look over at _Gray_ seeing him look a bit down.

"it's not like that it's just Peter had the biggest impact on my life back then, as did Joker hard to forget a guy that straps you to a target and plays target practice" I explain clenching my hands round my elbows.

Nightmare sighs loudly and places his pipe down in the ash tray. "Since it has been a long time I will refresh you, this guy here is Gray Ringmarc my subordinate" I look up at Gray and smile.

"I'm pleased to meet you again Marcy" he replies with a straight face, I turn away from him and frown.

_I've hurt his feelings _

Nightmare snorts and picks his pipe back up, "hang on aren't you sick, you shouldn't be smoking if you have a tendency to cough up blood Nightmare" I scold leaning my elbow on my knee and my jaw on my palm.

The man across from me pouts, "I'm only pestering you because I care you know, I don't want to see you get sicker or die" I add and turn my head to the side.

I notice Gray step towards Nightmare with a bottle and a spoon, "Master Nightmare she is right smoking is not good for your health so take your medicine"

I blink slightly confused at the scene, Gray was like a mother figure toward Nightmare, or though that's what it seemed like from where I was sitting.

"No I don't want to!" Nightmare whines flinching away from the medicine.

"But it will make you better and stronger"

"No you're lying! I'm already strong!"

"Come Master Nightmare it tastes like fruit"

"Liar! I can smell it and it smells horrible!"

I sweat drop at their quarrel, "ahem" I cough getting their attention "I'm still here you know" I say waving my hand.

Gray nods and quickly shoves the spoon into Nightmare's mouth, he slaps his hand over the sickly man's mouth keeping the medicine in. "Sorry Marcy we didn't mean to ignore you"

"No it's fine I know the struggle of getting a _child_ to take their medicine" I say glaring at Nightmare, he flinches causing him to accidently swallow the medicine.

Gray takes his hand from Nightmare's mouth, "I am not a child! I am the master of the Clover Tower!"

"Clover Tower?" I raise my brow, "I thought I was in Heart" I say confused and shove my hand into my coat pocket and grab the vile swiftly pulling my hand from my pocket to gaze at its topper. Instead of a heart a clover shaped topper had replaced it, I also notice the amount of liquid in the vile had grown to where almost all the bottle of the vile was full.

_This doesn't make any sense the topper was a heart when Peter forced it down my throat!_

"I guess I should explain why you ended up in Clover?" Nightmare starts leaning on the arm of his couch chair, I hold a stern look and nod. "Well you arrived in Heart but travelled to Clover through the forest of doors, and the reason for that I have no idea!"

I glare at Nightmare raise my fist, "what kind of explanation was that!" I yell standing up, "so you have no idea how I ended up in Clover right?!"

The silver haired man blows his pipe smoke directly into my face and snicker, "exactly so until I figure out how you managed to move from Heart to Clover before the move, just relax and enjoy your game in Clover"

I pout and cross my arms admitting defeat. "Fine" I huff dropping back down to my seat.

Gray sighs reminding us he was still present, "now that is settled time to get back to work"

I gasp and cover my mouth "I'm sorry was I keeping you from your work" I stand up getting myself ready to leave.

"What no my work isn't important" Nightmare replies crossing his arms with a smug grin.

Gray groans "I'm afraid it is Master Nightmare now get back to work!"

"No I don't want to!" Nightmare and begins floating in the air, I gasp at the sight as I didn't think he could fly in real life. "Marcy save me!" the sickly man cries floating to me and snuggles my face.

I blush trying to push the whimpering man from me, "I'd be glad to help you with your work if it gets done faster" I offer pushing his face away at least that lights up.

"Really you don't have to trouble yourself" Gray protests coming over and dragging the tower master from me.

I smile softly "I don't mind plus it is partly my fault he's gotten behind on his work"

Gray sighs and nods dragging Nightmare back over to his desk and dumping him on his chair. "Only if you don't mind I think Master Nightmare would benefit from any help he can get" I giggle and nod in agreement.

••• •••

A few hours in and I am drained all I was doing though was organizing Nightmare's work, using coloured sticky notes for each category. The critical pile, or the pile of overdue work that had to be signed right away, was constantly growing I think Gray was having me put every piece of work as critical.

Hearing the door open I turn round looking at Gray enter the room with a tray of steaming cups. "It's been a few time turns so let's take a short break okay" Nightmare cheers throwing his arms in the air, whereas I sigh leaning back in my chair.

"Gimme Gimme!" Nightmare demands grasping the air like a child, he snatches the cup from his subordinate's hand and eagerly begins drinking.

"Would you like some Coffee?" Gray asks loom over me, I blush noticing his musk of cigarette smoke.

"Yes please" I reply and reach out for my own cup. Gray lifts the white cup from the rim and gently lowers it to my hands,

"Be careful it's hot" he warns and gently blows the steam of my coffee.

I raise my brow at his action "thank" I respond giving him a puzzled look moving my cup away from him.

_Gray seems to have the nurturing trait, though I hope he knows I'm an adult not a child I know a hot drink is going to be hot._

I blow a few times heeding the golden eyed man's words for my own sake, I then bring the cup's rim to my lips and take a sip. My eyes widen at the intense flavour of the coffee, it was wondrous the best coffee I have ever had, maybe not the best but it's a close second to Costa.

"Gray this coffee is really good!" I compliment looking over at Gray as he goes through Nightmare's completed work.

He smiles at me "I'm glad you like it" he bows at me and stands back up checking through the last of the paper work. "Well done Master Nightmare you got quite a bit done today"

"Yay! No work tomorrow!" I snort at the tower master's childish behaviour.

"No you still have this lot to do" Nightmare drops his head while sipping coffee and whining.

I drop my smile looking out the window witnessing the next time change; from mid-day to night. Seeing the starry sky I yawn, I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye and take another sip of coffee to wake myself up.

_Oh I totally forgot where am I going to stay, I could go into town and get a hotel room but I have no money…what to do….?_

"You can stay here" Nightmare blurts outs answering my thought question.

I frown "are you sure I don't want to be any trouble, plus I don't want to become an excuse for you not to do your work" I state drinking more coffee.

The sickly man waves his hand in front of his face, "no trouble plus you can help me with my work right?" I sigh and place my cup down on the desk,

"Fine but don't think I'm going to let you slack of mister" I cross my arms and lean further back in my chair.

Nightmare cheers "yay! Gray's already prepared a room for you!"

I raise my brow and peep up at the golden eyed man, I sigh deciding not to question it and stand up "would you like me to show you the way to your room?" Gray asks handing me my coat. I let out another yawn but nod and begin to follow Gray out of the room.

••• •••

_{Dream Realm}_

I look at Nightmare floating above me and pull a confused expression, "seriously I have to see you every day now and you're still going to come into my dreams?" I ask crossing my arms.

Nightmare pouts hard and floats down to me so he is at my eye level, "that is mean I just want to talk to you privately!" he to crosses his arm I giggle and pat his head, like I would do with my little brother when he strops.

"Talk away mister" I encourage.

The eye patch wearing man smiles widely and spins round me, he leans on his palm and looks cheerfully at me. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

I sigh,

_So there was nothing he actually wanted to talk to me about specifically_

"Actually yeah a few things, first how did I end up in Clover was it you did you bring me here?" I watch the silver haired man reaction intently, I notice his right shoulder volt up just slightly. "If you did…thank you"

Nightmare's eye widens and he tilts his head to the side, "It's been so long since I was in Heart and I don't remember much from back then, so me being in Clover first I think will help me when I see the others again. So if it was you thank you" I smile softly at the man.

I sigh preparing for my next question, "number two why am I in Wonderland when had a happy life back home, so why?" I ask stepping forward a little.

Nightmare smiles softly at me and lowers himself so he closer to me he places his left hand on my forehead. "Don't worry about it Marcy just dream" he whispers closing his visible eyes.

I grit my teeth "no I want an answer Nightmare"

"Shh Marceline just dwell in sweet dreams" the sickly man whispers softly one more time before I'm forced from his dream realm, and into my own dream.

* * *

><p>Again, thank you to all who have read this story so far ^_^ had you have enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will be posted Thrusday Next week.<p>

Appreciate any feedback you guys give me, so leave a review even just to nag me for the next chapter heehee ^/^


	3. Chapter 3: Low Blood Pressure

_**Collide**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Third chapter! Thanks once again for the Awesome feedback guys. Just a few thanks before we start. Thank you to Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness (hope you had a nice 16th ^_^), VampireSiren, guest PLS, Iris520, for Favouriting, following and reviewing chapter 2 thank you :D.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: <em>**When she left Wonderland a mere child, a promise was made to return her to Wonderland one day. Now a woman she will once again unexpectedly Collide with Wonderful Wonder World. Rewrite of Collide and Sequel to Unexpected Girl. OC X Many

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/Clover/ Heart/ Diamond series they belong to Quinrose.

Claim: I own the OC Marceline and this story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three: Low Blood pressure<em>**

_Morning already?_

I ask myself sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes. All of a sudden in a wave of glitter the morning changes to mid-day, I don't question it as it was wonderland and outside world logic didn't apply here.

As I do not question the change in day, I do not question my bedroom door bursting open. "MARCY!" Nightmare cries jumping on my lap and hugging my hip. "Make him go away! Gray's being mean to me!" he cries louder and nuzzling into my stomach.

"Master Nightmare get back to work!" Gray screams now entering my room.

Being blood type AB I was not a morning person, so my response was not understanding nor caring. With my inner demon being unleashed I glare down at the sickly and childish tower master. A thick dark purple mist rises from my skin.

"I don't care. If a formulaic halfwit like you has enough time to waste sobbing on my lap like a child, go right ahead. But prepared for a world of pain and suffering I will unleash upon you!"

Nightmare's face goes paler than it already is. He slowly slides off my lap and cowers away in a corner of my room, Gray takes the chance to snatch and drag him along by his collar. The older male smiles and waves leaving my room, he closes my door and I sigh deeply falling back on my pillow.

"Already morning" I repeat to myself placing an arm over my eyes.

••• •••

- Complete Personality change -

"Morning ~" I chirp entering Nightmare's office and wave at the pair there. The silver haired man behind the desk yelps and ducks down under his desk hiding from me.

"Did you sleep well Marceline?" Gray asks handing me a cup of fresh coffee.

I hum in delight taking the first sip, "yes thank you, I had the quaintest dream of riding a tea cup ride with my young brother and sister".

Gray smiles at me, I look behind him and peep at the man peeping over his desk. "Morning Nightmare" I call walking toward his desk.

"I-It's mid-day Marcy" he stutters hesitating to return to his seat. "Are you not a morning person?" he asks taking his coffee from the desk.

I giggle and shake my head, "sorry no, my blood type is AB after all which in my world there's a superstitious that type AB indicates a split-personality or mood swings. And because of this my younger siblings have dubbed me, _the low blood pressure morning demon_"

"GAWK!" Nightmare ducks back under his desk, making sure to take his coffee with him.

Taking another sip of my delicious coffee I get down to business. "Nightmare I was wondering if it would be okay if I could borrow some money, not much just enough to buy myself a toothbrush, some underwear I only have the one pair, and some pyjamas. I promise to pay you back through my work here with you"

The tower master gets out from under his desk grinning, "No need to ask Marcy..." he starts taking a box from the top desk drawer and opens it. He flips a huge wad of cash in my face "here buy yourself some new outfits too"

I blush taking the cash and flick through the notes. "Are you sure this is quite a bit?" I query arching my brow up.

Nightmare blows air form his nostrils and shakes his head, "Of course I am sure! Go ahead and treat yourself" my cheek go a brighter red and I smile wider.

"Thanks Nightmare" I thank snuggling the money against my cheek with a wide grin.

Gray steps next to me and smiles "if you like during our next break I could take you" he offers and gesturing holding his hand out.

"Eh really you don't mind, I was going to ask if someone wouldn't mind coming with me as I still don't know Clover at all, so thank you" I reply.

••• •••

A few time changes in Nightmare had completed half of the critical pile, with much help, encouragement, and force from Gray and Marceline. The pair were just as, or more, exhausted than Nightmare who had started limply stamping papers. Marcy had noticed he did not read any of the papers and, would stamp accepted on papers if the title was a colour he liked; which seemed to be green, blue, and pink. He stamped rejected for all the other coloured titles, regardless if he had read the paper or not.

As Gray had left the room for a moment Marcy sighs leaning back in her chair.

_This is hard work_

"I know my arm is getting tired, I'm tired!" Nightmare moans.

The blonde girls glares at him, "keep stamping the hypertensive demon may still be lingering" she threats getting back to her work of organization documents.

Nightmare flinches and starts stamping faster. Just then Gray returns carrying a tray with three cups of coffee on. Nightmare cheers like a child tossing some papers in the air as well as the stamps. Marceline gasps shooting up and racing to collect the thrown objects.

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!"

The blonde rolls her eyes returning the papers to the pile and the stamps to the desk. "Can you not function without a cup of coffee what are you middle aged now?"

The tower master pouts at the outsider "shut up! I've worked hard and deserve a cup of coffee!"

Marcy snorts and walks away from the desk and back to her seat. Gray places the tray down on the coffee table then approaches the blonde outsider.

"Would you like to go now?" the mature male asks leaning forward to get into Marcy's view, she blushes as her sapphire eyes meet his golden ones.

She stands "y-yeah just let me go get my coat" Gray nods and Marcy runs out of the room and to her current room. She enters and snatches her coat from the empty wardrobe, she returns to the office pulling her coat on. "Ready!" she announces.

••• •••

Gray and Marcy walk together through the main plaza of the town just outside the tower. They had been in two clothes stores already where Marcy had gotten new underwear and pyjamas, the first and most important items on her list; now the rest of the money was for herself.

"Oh how I like clothes shopping just the excitement of buying a new outfit, I just love it!" the blonde comments cuddling her shopping bags.

Gray laughs softly at the younger woman. He then stops walking noticing a market store selling stuffed toys, seeing a cute cat one with the head bigger than the body made the older male's cheeks flush.

Marceline stops walking taking note that Gray was no longer beside her, she looks back and see him at them store. "Oh a fetish for cute things eh?"

Gray's cheeks go brighter and he lowers his head, "it's just when even I see something cute it's almost like I've been healed"

_This is the first time I've seen this guy actually have a relaxed and at peace expression, it's properly not often when he can 'heal' so I'll let him have his moment. _

Marcy softens her gaze "I get it seeing something cute can almost be like seeing a form of innocence, giving the impression that the world isn't all that bad. Am I right?"

The mature male smiles and nods, "something along the lines of that" he adds placing the toy down and walking away from the stand.

Marcy rolls her eyes and takes a note from her coat pocket, "I'll take the big head kitty please. Thank you" she returns to Gray's side shoving the cat in his chest. "To be able to indulge in things you like is good especially when they help us feel relaxed and healed. So Blair is a present from me to you" the blonde explains pointing to the cat.

Gray looks at the cat shoved in his chest and smiles "Blair's a good name for a cat".

Marceline smiles then turns her attention to a cute clothes shop, "ohh cute clothes!" she cheers racing ahead.

••• •••

The pair arrive back at the tower when the night time change arrives, when Gray returns to the office he is greeted by a scold. "Gray what time do you call this?! A break is two or three time changes, not five!" Nightmare screams slapping his hand on the desk.

Gray however can only looks amazed at the huge pile of completed paper work, though it didn't compare to the work that still needed to be completed. Nonetheless, it was the most work the sickly man had ever done over the space of a few time changes.

"Master Nightmare this is Amazing!" the mature male says loudly looking through the paperwork, "well done for completing some much!"

Nightmare's face lights up like a child getting praised for the first time.

The only reason why he had completed so much was because Marceline threatened him;

"_If you don't complete half or more of what's left of the critical pile, then when I return you will have a visit from the low blood pressure demon"_

Nightmare flashes Gray a puppy dog eye "so can I have a break and play with Marcy?"

The golden eyed man flashes a smile back at his master, "only if in you manage to finish what's left of that pile" he replies pointing at the critical pile with a good 200 sheets of paper left.

The sickly tower master pouts and returns to limply stamping papers based on their title colour.

The office door opens and Marcy pokes her head in, "I'm back Nightmare ~" she chirps trotting in and up to the desk with a bag in her hand. "Just put all my new clothes away and I got you a little something" she places the small green bag on the desk, Nightmare eagerly snatches and shoves his hand in.

He pulls out a cake box causing his eyes to light up. "CAKE!" he cheers opening it seeing a strawberry shortcake.

The blonde foreigner giggles "Gray told me you liked cake" she answers flicks her finger against the cakes crème stealing some, she sucks it off her finger and her cakes go pink from the taste. "Ah that's some good crème" Nightmare sticks his tongue out and holds his cake in the air away from Marcy.

"You seem to have changed your tone since you arrived" the silver haired man comments licking some of the crème form the cake himself.

Marceline nods taking a seat in a chair. "No not really, just chosen not to let the fact I'm stuck here get me down as moping and whine isn't going to get me home, is it now?"

"Nope filling that vile up will help you" Nightmare answer getting himself drunk on cake as he shoves his face in it.

The blonde raises her brow and takes her vile form her jean back pocket and stares at the contents. It was only a small amount but it had grown.

"By interacting with the residents of Wonderland can you fill your vile up then you might have a chance of returning home" Gray explains collecting some completed papers up to deliver them. As he leaves the room Marcy examines her vile with a sad look in her eye.

_Interacting with the residents, a chance of returning home. It's like he's saying I might want to stay here, but I won't. I'm pretty sure that the residents of heart are still hung up on Alice and will see me as a replacement for the love they had for her. At the end of the day I'm replaceable, anyone will do for them as long as they can ease their heart ache for her –_

Marceline freezes feeling something warm trail down her cheek, wiping it up and staring at the tear on her finger she uses her other hand to wipe her eye. "What why am I crying?" she yelps making her cry more.

Nightmare who had listened to her every thought, shots up from his chair and hops on the arms of Marcy's chair. He grabs her head shoving it into his chest attempting to comfort her.

The blonde grips the sickly man's elbow forcing herself further into his chest and sobs loudly, still not knowing why she was crying.

_What's wrong with me crying for no reason? Why am I crying, because people still love Alice? Of course they do but why should I care?_

"Shh Marcy" Nightmare coos stroking her head. "It's okay because this is your game now Marcy, Alice is gone"

_But still…why am I crying? Is it something so superficial like…_

"….I want to be loved too!" she cries out pulling herself furthering into Nightmare's chest.

The tower master's eyes soften on the girl and he smiles, "and you will be Marceline, you already are" he whispers

Gray then returns to the room with more papers and a tray of coffee. He frowns at the foreigner, up till now she had stayed strong round him and Nightmare. But seeing her break down like this, revealed to him she was not as strong as she pretended.

••• •••

Nightmare continued to soothe the girl till she had cried so much she fell asleep on his lap. He tried not to cough up blood on her as she lay in an embarrassing spot, luckily Gray scoops her up and lays her on his master's bed.

Nightmare returns to his desk, not to do work but to lick up the remainder of the crème in the cake box. "Though she can't remember her outside world life, her heart still remembers the pains" he comments drawing cats in the crème then licking the crème from his finger.

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for supporting me through reading the story, favouriting, following and reviewing this story so far, I appreciate it so much. I have to apologizes as I will find it have to update now as I have an essay in college going on and will not be done till late Feb. I will try to update as much as possible but I will be focusing mainly on my work, sorry.<p> 


End file.
